Proposals, Proposals, Proposals
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: 15 oneshots about different ways Finchel could get engaged. Story is better than summary I hope!
1. Wicked Proposal

Proposals, Proposals, Proposals

A/N: This is my new story. It will be made up of a series of 15 oneshots about different ways Finn could propose to Rachel. I hope you like! (NB: In this story Finn did propose to Rachel during Senior Year but she said no)

Disclaimer for entire story: I don't, will never and have never owned Glee. Any recognisable characters belong to FOX.

Proposal 1: At a performance of Wicked

18th December 2012

_Finn's POV_

_It was Rachel's 19__th__ Birthday and I had a special surprise- yes I was gonna propose to Rach. It was 7pm and I was just waiting for her to finish getting ready so we could go out. I took the ring box out of my pocket and looked at the ring one last time. It was a silver ring with a heart shaped sapphire and diamonds on either side (Kurt picked it out- as if I'd ever know what Rach would like in a ring!). I hope she says yes this time or the proposal I've planned is seriously gonna embarrass me. However the inscription was my idea: on the inside of the ring I had put "I'm Forever Yours. Faithfully. Love Finn". She's gotta say yes this time right?_

_Rachel's POV_

_I was 19 today. 19 years old and living in NYC- the city of my dreams. Life couldn't get any better. Although I had turned down Finn's marriage proposal in Senior Year we had been living together in New York since graduation so I was kinda hoping he'd propose again. And this time I would definitely say yes! I sigh knowing that it's probably not gonna happen, I think I shattered his confidence when I said no. I take one last look at my strapless black and white spotted dress and satisfied that I look decent go to meet Finn. Our evening's activity is a surprise so I hope it's a good one!_

_Finn's POV_

_This was it! I was only a few hours away from asking the woman of my dreams to marry me. And I was shaking like a leaf. I had to keep telling myself to stop it because all the way through the car journey Rach kept looking at me funny and at some points I think she's cottoned on to my plan but then she just shrugs and looks away. Man I can't wait till this is over and she's agreed to become Mrs Hudson! All this waiting is far too nerve racking!_

_Rachel's POV_

_We pull up to our destination and I finally see what Finn has been so secretive about for the past 2 months. "Wicked!" I yell jumping up and down because I'm so excited. "You like?" he asks me. "I LOVE" I say emphasizing the love. I pull him in for a kiss because at the moment I love him so much. We go into the theatre and I notice that Finn is checking his jacket pocket a lot- could it be? I think. No Rach stop being silly he's probably not going to propose to you. But there's still a part of my mind that says he is. And I hope that that's the part that's right._

_Finn's POV_

_We are sitting on the front row and I can feel how excited Rach is next to me. I hope she's just as excited when I reveal my really big surprise of the night- the ring!. We are sharing a box of chocolates and she is cuddled up next to me. What a great night! Now I just have to sit back, relax and wait for the show's finale number._

_Rachel's POV_

_This was such a great surprise of Finn's and now the first half of the show is approaching its end and I'm still waiting for the elusive proposal but I guess it's not going to happen tonight. My favourite song Defying Gravity starts._

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with staying by the rules _

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_Glinda come with me- think of what we could do together_

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down_

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy my friend_

_I look up as Elphaba is lifted into the air by the wires and notice something strange. Elphaba is holding a sign. She's never held a sign before. And as I look closer I realise what the sign says- it says "Rachel Will You Marry ME? Finn. I turn to the seat next to me and see him kneeling on the floor next to my chair. Everyone has turned to look at us and the song has paused. "Rachel, I love you and I want to marry you. And we can defy gravity together for the rest of our lives" he says. He opens the ring box, revealing the most gorgeous heart shaped sapphire and diamond ring. And I know what my answer will be. "Yes, Finn Hudson I will marry you" He places the ring on my finger but not before I have a chance to see the inscription. The line from our song. So thoughtful! I start to cry and Finn kisses me, lifts me up and spins me round as I cheer excitedly. I am engaged! I can't believe it!. After Finn's proposal has finished the song restarts._

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And I'll soon match them in all renown_

_And nobody in all of oz_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ahhh!_

_The song finishes and I lean over and kiss Finn again. I whisper in his ear "I'll be forever yours Finn Hudson"_

"_Faithfully" is his simple reply._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: A Valentines Day proposal_


	2. Valentines Day Proposal

Proposal 2: Valentine's Day

A/N This would slot in at the episode 3x13 "Heart" in glee. If you have seen friends you will understand where this proposal came from. Also the inscription on each ring for each proposal oneshot will be the same as the one for the last chapter- I'm Forever Yours. Faithfully. Love Finn. In this one shot Finn didn't propose to Rachel in Yes/No he proposes in Heart.

Disclaimer: I know I already did a disclaimer for this whole story and I still don't claim to own any recognisable material from Glee- all rights go to FOX but as I use part of a scene from Friends in this story I also don't claim to own Friends (though I wish I did)- all rights go to NBC.

14th February 2012

_Finn's POV_

"_I swear you're going to set off every smoke alarm in the building" Kurt grumbles as we are preparing the apartment for my surprise to Rach tonight. I turn round to face him and hit him. "Kurt all this is for Rach remember?" I say gesturing towards the candle in my hand. "I still don't see why you couldn't just wait until after high school to propose to her" he moans at me before turning to light another candle. "Because I don't want to, now get on with the work we still have another 50 candles to light". Kurt sighs and I take an opportunity to run upstairs to my room- everyone had agreed to be "out" for the night so I could use the garden of our house for the proposal. I took out the ring to look at it one last time. It is just a simple silver ring with a diamond in the centre and little diamonds on the band of the ring (Kurt was standing over the whole time I was trying to pick and this one was the only one he gave his seal of approval to so it must be the best!). I go back downstairs to help finish decorating up the garden- not long now till Rach gets here._

_Rachel's POV_

_I look down at my red satin dress with its black bow one last time and satisfied I look nice I drive over to Finn's. I arrive at the house about 15 minutes later- Finn and I live very close. Finn answers the door. "Hey Rach you look amazing" he says. I blush and return his compliment "You too". Finn leads me out to the garden and when we get there I am stunned. The entire garden is filled with candles- beautiful candles and the fences are draped in twinkly lights. "Do you like?" Finn asks coming up behind me. The expression on my face says it all. "I love" I say. "Shall we eat?" he asks gesturing to a lovely home cooked meal on the garden table (which I assume his mom made as Finn's about as much of a chef as he is a dancer!). "Definitely, I'm starving" I say. He takes hold of my hand and I feel normal tingling of having his skin touching mine. I lean over to kiss him. He kisses me back._

_Finn's POV_

_Dinner's over and we've had a great meal but now comes the really important part of the night: the actual proposal. Before I can chicken out I say "And now for the entertainment of the evening". I press the on button on my remote to turn on the loudspeakers out here which are connected to my docking station inside. "Faithfully" says Rachel excitedly as she hears the tune. "You bet babe" I say and then I start the song. _

_Finn:_

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Rachel:_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_Finn & Rachel:_

_And they say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_But right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, boy you stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully_

_(We both reached for each others hands and didn't let go)_

_Rachel:_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_Both: _

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_(I didn't, all I needed was Finn)_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, through space and time _

_Finn:_

_(through space & time)_

_Both:_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn:_

_Oh girl,_

_You stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours,_

_Faithfully_

_The song ends and I kneel and take Rachel's hand. "Finn?" she asks looking confused. "I love you Rach, so, so much. So will you marry me?" I ask opening the ring box. "YES" she replies immediately. I slid on the ring and as I do so I notice the tears streaming down her face. "Oh these are happy tears" she says reassuringly. She jumps into my arms and kisses me. "You're gonna be the best husband ever Finn Hudson" she says. "Well you're gonna be the best wife ever Rachel Berry soon to be Hudson" I say and I kiss her again._

_Best Night Ever! I think to myself and I can tell that Rach feels the same way!_

_A/N: In case you haven't seen friends I got the candle covered room idea from the episode where Chandler proposed to Monica. The song used in this chapter was Faithfully- Glee Cast Version. Also I will be doing a double update due to the Black Out Day tomorrow which means I won't be on fanfic at all._

_NEXT TIME: A 4__th__ Of July themed proposal_


	3. 4th July Proposal

Proposal 3: 4th July Proposal

A/N: Please review this story, I haven't got any and I would like to know people are reading it even if you don't like it.

4th July 2013

_Finn's POV_

_Tonight was it! The night I proposed to Rach. I had gone all out to make this proposal special and memorable so I hope she likes it. I am waiting for her to get ready so we can go see the 4__th__ July fireworks in Central Park (I had moved to NYC with Rach and I had to admit the city was growing on me). I take the ring out of my pocket to look at it one last time. Wow the next time I see this ring it will be on Rach's finger. It is a silver ring, with a diamond in the centre and sapphires on either side. The band (at least this is what Kurt tells me its called) is covered in small diamonds. Hopefully she says yes and I haven't spent a fortune on this ring for nothing!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I checked my hair and my black dress with a pink bow on the collar and a pink trim along the bottom of the dress which was striped as was the collar. Deciding that I look presentable enough to leave the apartment I share with Finn, I go out to meet him. We're both 19 now and have been together for 2 years with no breakups (a record for us!). Tonight we're going to the 4__th__ July firework show in Central Park one of my favourite New York events. I hope this year's go off with a bang!_

_Finn's POV_

_We arrive at the park very early (intentionally) because we started a tradition last year on our first 4__th__ July in New York of singing romantic songs to each other and looking at the stars before the fireworks begin. "I went first last year so you can go first this year" says Rach. I start to sing a song that I really wish I'd written as it completely describes how I feel about Rach._

_Finn:_

_Look into my eyes- you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart- search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

_Look into my heart- you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am- take my life_

_I would give it all- I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it- there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

_There's no love- like your love_

_And no other- could give more love_

_There's nowhere- unless you're there_

_All the time- all the way_

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it- there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you- I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you- ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

_I finish the song and me and Rach are both in tears because we know it's true- every word. I pull her close to me and we hug. I lean down and whisper in her ear. "It's true, every single word". She looks up and I see a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I know". She leans up to kiss me and in that moment it seems like the world stops. Like it's just her and me._

_Rachel's POV_

_I have to recompose myself quickly as it is now my turn to sing. _

_Rachel:_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across you face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air _

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I finish the song with tears streaming down my face and Finn pulls me into an embrace. "That was beautiful, Rach. You're amazing" he says to me. I kiss him. "You're not too bad yourself Mr Hudson" I say to him._

_Finn's POV_

_We lie on the grass for a while, making out occasionally but mainly just enjoying each other's company. I check my watch and realise we only have 5 minutes till the start of the display. "Rach we have to go" I shake her. She sits up and looking at the time on my watch grabs hold of my arm and drags me towards the part of Central Park where the fireworks are being held._

_Rachel's POV_

_We make it to the fireworks just in time as when we arrive the first one goes off. Me and Finn sit on our picnic blanket and he grabs my hand. I let him hold it, feeling joy at the simplest thing as hand holding. We both watch the fireworks and Finn is appearingly nervous as he keeps touching his jacket pocket and looking around. I shrug this off as nothing and continue watching the display._

_It comes to the end of the display and Finn's eyes are completely stuck to the sky. "Ladies and gentleman we have one last firework, someone has a special question to ask". I turn from Finn to the fireworks display. Overhead in a star shape is a firework that says "Rachel, Will you Marry Me? From Finn". I turn around shocked as this was not the way I thought I'd be proposed to but excited at the same time- he'd definitely been creative and put a lot of thought into the proposal. "Rach I love you and as the song said earlier tonight "Everything I do, I do it for you". I want to make you my wife, that is if you'll have me". He opens the box to reveal the most beautiful ring and all the other couples are yelling "say yes". "Yes Finn Hudson, I will marry you". A loud cheer erupts from the crowd as he places the ring on my finger._

"_I love you" I say and kiss him._

"_I love you too" he says and kisses me back._

_What a perfect night!_

_A/N: Well that's it till Sunday when I will be back on Fanfiction. The songs used in this chapter were Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams and Breathe by Faith Hill. If you haven't heard these songs I'd recommend listening to them as they're really good._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: An Empire State Building proposal_


	4. Empire State Building Proposal

Proposal 4: Empire State Building

A/N: Okay so I'm back! I hope everyone joined in the Black Out Day yesterday to show Fanfic that they can't tell us what we can and can't write! Hardest 24 hours of my life but it's over now and I can write again! Please review, I haven't had many yet and I'd like to know what you think of this story- even if you hate!

6th May 2013

_Finn's POV_

_It had been a year to the day since Rach and I graduated from McKinley and I was going to propose to Rach. Admittedly the last time I proposed she said no but that had been over a year now so hopefully she'd changed her mind. _

_Rachel's POV_

_Wow! This time a year ago I had been a new high school graduate. It's actually hard to believe that I really did get everything I wanted, New York, NYADA and most importantly Finn. If someone had told me that when I was 19 I'd be living in New York with my high school boyfriend I would've laughed and told them "as if!". I looked at my silver dress with the big bow one last time in the mirror and left to see what surprise Finn had for me this time! I love Finn's surprises they're always amazing. Like for our anniversary last year he took me to the top of the rock observation deck at Rockefeller Center. It was so good so I had high hopes for the surprise this time around._

_Finn's POV_

_I take Rach outside our apartment and her mouth drops open when she sees the Vespa parked outside our apartment. "You got us a motorbike?" she says sounding apprehensive. "Yup, you're gonna love it Rach". I hand her a helmet and I climb on the back. Rach gets on behind me and asks "Where do I put my arms?" she asks. I reach behind me and wrap Rach's arms round my waist. "Well I could get used to this" she whispers in my ear. I laugh, rev the motorbike and we speed off to our destination._

_Rachel's POV_

_We arrive quite quickly at Finn's surprise destination which was a shame because after my initial fears I'd quite enjoyed riding on the Vespa. I look up and see where Finn has taken me. The Empire State Building. "Aren't there going to be loads of people here?" I ask Finn. "Nope, we are going to be the only people on the top floor tonight" Finn says shooting me his infectious, goofy grin. "How did you manage that Mr Hudson?" I ask wrapping my hands round his waist. "I have my ways Miss Berry" he says winking at me. I reach up and kiss him. "You are quite something Mr Hudson". _

_Finn's POV_

_We arrive at the 102__nd__ floor of the empire state building and I turn to Rach and ask "Well, what do you think?". "I think I love you" she says reaching up to kiss me. I had tried to pull out all the stops for this one- including connecting my old cd player to some overhead speakers. I had set up a candlelit dinner, the floor was also covered in candles and the railings were decorated with Christmas lights. "Shall we eat?" I ask gesturing towards the food, hoping that Rach can't see me salivating because I'm so hungry!. "Let's" she says grabbing my hand and laughing._

_Rachel's POV_

_Finn really had pulled out all the stops including making my favourite vegan meatballs with spaghetti. "Tell your mom that the meal was great" I say smiling at him. "How did you know my mom made it?" he asked. "Please Finn, I've known you for 3 years- I know you can't cook". He laughs and says "True". "So what now?" I ask after we've finished eating. "Some musical entertainment from a certain beautiful brunette would be much appreciated" he says with a glint in his eyes. "Well as it happens….." I say pulling my cd from behind my back and putting it into the cd player. I begin to sing._

_Rachel:_

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me up from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

'_Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_Where no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me _

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you boke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How would you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I finish me song and Finn pulls me into a kiss. "So are you glad you found me?" I ask him after we pull away from each other. "Babe you have no idea" he says pulling me into another kiss._

_Finn's POV_

_This was it. I was mere minutes away from asking Rach to marry me. And after Rach's song I was feeling more confident- I thought she would most likely say yes now. "So Finn, this is beautiful but why all this? It's not like it's a special occasion" Rach says. "We're celebrating" I state simply. "What?" she asks. "Our first year in New York, our first year living together, our first year of college (I was at NYU doing music education- I wanted to be a music teacher and inspire kids like Mr Shue inspired me) and 2 years together without breaking up. We have a lot to celebrate." I reply. "Yeah we do" Rach says pulling me in for another kiss. "So I have a song for you now" I say and Rach sits back down to listen._

_Finn:_

_Six on the second hand_

_Two New Year's resolutions_

_There's just no question_

_What this man should do_

_Take all the time lost_

_All the days that I cost_

_Take what I took and_

_Give it back to you_

_All this time_

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time_

_I was waiting for you_

_We've got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_I don't know what day it is_

_I had to check the paper_

_I don't know the city_

_But it isn't home_

_But you say I'm lucky_

_To love something that loves me_

_But I'm as torn as I could be_

_Wherever I roam, hear me say_

_All this time_

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time _

_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_Yeah, all running back to you_

_All running back to you, yeah_

_Oh, every time is so far_

_It's just so far_

_To get back to where you are_

_All this time _

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time_

_I was waiting for you_

_We got all this love_

_Can't waste it on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you, yeah_

_Straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_I finish my song, kneel on the picnic blanket and take Rach's hand. "Rach, I love you and we were waiting all that time when I was with Quinn when I should've been with you. I know that now. And I don't want to waste any more time waiting. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So Rach, will you marry me?" I ask opening the ring box to reveal the gold ring, with the emerald stone in the centre and petal shaped diamonds surrounding it to make it look like a flower. There were small diamonds on either side of the central flower. "Yes" she replies instantly. I slide the ring onto her finger. "So do we have something to celebrate now?" I ask pointing at the champagne I had brought for after the proposal. "Definitely" Rach replies kissing me._

_Without a doubt the best night of my life so far!_

_A/N: The songs I used in this chapter are You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson and All This Time- OneRepublic. Again I would recommend listening to them- they're good songs._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: A Paris Proposal_


	5. Paris Proposal

Proposal 5: Paris Proposal

A/N: Okay I haven't been getting many reviews for this story so I would be really grateful if this story could make it up to 5 reviews!

_30__th__ December 2012_

_Finn's POV_

"_Could you please just tell me where we're going?" Rach moaned as we got into the car. I had woken her up at 5am for our 8am flight. "No, that's why it's called a surprise" I say shooting her a smirk. "I hate you" she says although by the glint in her eye I can tell she's joking. "Get in the car" I say pretending to be insulted. "As you wish, sir" Rach says placing a playful kiss on my lips. This has to be my best idea yet!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Okay, I have to admit whilst I love Finn's surprises he is infuriating sometimes with the amount he likes to surprise me! Granted his surprises are always good but sometimes a girl likes to know where she's going especially if they're leaving the country! I mean I was wearing my jeans and winter sweater but for all I knew we were going somewhere hot. We arrived at the airport. "Okay will you tell me where we're going NOW" I say emphasizing the "now" as I really was getting impatient! "Turn around" he says pointing the flight departures board. "Which one are we?" I ask confused as to which flight we're getting. "Flight J760" he says pointing to a flight on the board. I see the number and look to see the destination. "PARIS!" I yell jumping up and down. I swing my arms around Finn's neck and wrap my legs around his waist. I then proceed to give him the world's longest kiss (seriously it last for well over 7 minutes). "So it's safe to say you like the surprise then?" he asks once he's got his breath back. "Like. No. Love, Yes!". "Well we'd better go check our bags in or we'll never get to Paris by New Years Eve. _

_Finn's POV_

_(This little bit is rated M)_

_Well I'm glad that Rach liked the surprise but ma is boring. Still it'll be worth it when I propose and she says yes (hopefully). After 2 hours I'm really bored so I wake Rach up. "Hey, Rach" I say. "Yeah what?" she asks rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Meet me in the bathroom" I say making my way down the aisle. She looks surprised but follows me. Once we're both inside I lock the door. "So what are we doing in here?" she asks. "Joining the mile high club" I say. I can see her trying to protest but no words come out so before she can argue I kiss her. "I really" I kiss her again. "don't", another kiss, "think we should do this" she says. "Live a little Rach" I say and I kiss her again. She stops arguing. She undoes my shirt buttons, I rip off her sweater. We undress each other until we're both in our underwear. "On the count of three" I say. "1. 2. 3" Rach says and we both rip off each other's underwear. My tongue coaxes Rach's mouth open and it starts exploring the rest of her body, running over her boobs. She wraps her legs around me, I run my fingers through her hair. I lower her down and position myself above her. In a rush of heat and passion I enter her core whilst still kissing her, long and hard. My nails rake along her back. We move as one, Rach sliding down the rest room wall. I push harder and deeper inside her and she whispers "More, Finny, More please". So I push harder. It's like there's no one but us in the world. Rach moans gently. Then a little louder. Then's she's screaming and I have to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop airplane staff coming to check what the problem is. I kiss her again, harder and with each kiss I push harder. We move as one and then at exactly the same time we shout "NOW" reaching our climaxes at the same time. We slide down the rest room wall and I withdraw from her. We are hot, sweaty and panting but completely satisfied. When Rach can breathe again she says "I love you Finn". I take a few more moments to catch my breath but I say "I love you too Rach". _

_31__st__ December 2012_

_Rachel's POV_

_We arrive in Paris at 9.30 and after 1 ½ sleep we go out to usher in the New Year in style! Finn says he has another surprise for me, I should've known really- no one comes to Paris with their girlfriend without an ulterior motive. I tried to get it out of him but he wasn't budging on this one. So I simply put on my white, floaty dress with the pink bow and let him take me out. "Why you do look beautiful tonight Ms Berry" he compliments me as I come out of our bathroom. In his black tux he looks rather dashing as well. He offers me his arm. "Shall we go?" he asks. "We shall" I say accepting his arm and leaving the hotel room. _

_When we arrive at our destination I notice we have arrived at the Eiffel Tower. "Aww how romantic" I say. "I thought you'd say that so I have yet another surprise as we still have an hour to go till midnight". "What?" I ask him. "How would you like to sing a duet with your fantastic boyfriend under the Eiffel Tower?" he says. "I would love it!" I say and we begin to sing a song from Aladdin._

_Finn:_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess, now when did_

_You last let your let your decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_Rachel:_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Both:_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Finn:_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_Rachel:_

_A whole new world_

_Finn:_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Rachel:_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Finn:_

_Hold your breath it gets better_

_Rachel:_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to_

_Where I used to be_

_Finn:_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_Rachel:_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_Finn:_

_There's time to spare_

_Both:_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Rachel:_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_Finn:_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_Both: _

_For you and me_

_We finish the song in a romantic embrace, kissing. "Let me share this whole new world with you Finn Hudson". "With Pleasure, Rachel Berry"._

_The hour passes quickly after that. Before we know it the New Year countdown is upon us._

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7….._

_6…._

_5….._

_4…_

_3…._

_2…_

_1…._

_The clock strikes midnight and the fireworks go off and I turn to see Finn on his knee. We are directly underneath the Eiffel Tower- probably not the safest place to be but it was romantic. "Happy New Year Rach. I love you, so will you do me the honor of starting the new year as my fiancée?" he asks me. He opens the ring box to reveal a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond and diamonds covering the band. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. "Yes, Finn Hudson I will marry you" I reply. He gets up and picks me up and spins me round. We then kiss. "I love you Mr Hudson" I say._

"_I love you soon to be Mrs Hudson"_

_It was the perfect night. _

_A/N: The song used in this chapter was A Whole New World from Aladdin- great romantic song._

_Review? (please so I know there may actually be people reading this!)_

_NEXT TIME: A Mckinley High based proposal_


	6. McKinley High Proposal

Proposal 6: McKinley Proposal

A/N: Like I said last time, I haven't been getting many reviews for this story so if you are reading then don't be silent- please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter nor do I own Glee

_25__th__ December 2012_

_Finn's POV_

_It was Christmas day and I was finishing up decorating the auditorium at McKinley. In exchange for decorating the auditorium to look Christmassy, Principal Figgins was letting me use it for my special surprise for Rach. I hope she likes it!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I had arrived in Ohio yesterday but as Finn had a "special surprise" for me, I had stayed with my dads last night. Today was Christmas day and I had chosen to wear my red Christmas sweater and black skirt with black leggings and furry winter boots. Finn had given me instructions to go to a "surprise location" so I was on my way there now. When I looked at my instructions I realized where I was heading- McKinley! But why?_

_Finn's POV_

_I hear Rach coming in so I turn the main lights off and switch the Christmas lights on. "Finn?" she asks projecting her voice rather than yelling. I appear from behind the Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas babe" I say to her. Rach's mouth drops open when she sees what I've done with the auditorium. It is decked out in tinsel and lights but not overly done (I didn't want it to look tacky). The lights were down low and I had set up a picnic exactly like the one in the auditorium 2 years ago that Rach had set up for us- the one where we had our first kiss. Rach takes an intake of breath when she sees the picnic. "You remembered" she gasps and runs up the steps to the stage, throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. "Everything, right down to the airplane cups". "Well you know how much I love the airplane cups". "True" she says. "Can we eat?" she asks me. "You bet babe" I say, take her hand and we sit down to eat our meal (The picnic was different to the one we'd had back then, my mom had made us a vegan friendly Christmas dinner and we had alcohol in our airplane cups rather than soda). _

_Rachel's POV_

_So we ate dinner but I was still confused as to why Finn had decided to recreate our first date but with a Christmas feel. "So why all this Finn?" I ask him because it is the question that has been playing on my lips since I came here (as great as Finn's surprise had been). "Can't there be a little mystery in romance?" Finn says raising his eyebrows. "I guess so, Mr Hudson, I guess so" I say. "So then, my motives behind our date tonight will stay secret for a little while longer. For now though I have a surprise". He ushers in Brad the piano guy. "How come Brad's here?" I ask. "Well I thought we could recreate one of our high school duets, seeing as we're here" Finn says. "Ok which one?" I ask. "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" Finn says._

_Finn's POV_

_We start to sing the song, me holding Rach's hand (a sense of déjà vu back to the similar moment we had in the choir room earlier this year when she said no to me the first time. Hopefully she says yes now!). I put the sheet music on the piano and nod at Brad, signalling him to start._

_Finn:_

_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so….._

_I call your name_

_Whispers at morning_

_Our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came…_

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I'm so proud to say _

_I love you_

_Your love's got me high_

_I long to get by_

_This time is forever _

_Love is the answer_

_(Rach starts to sing, pulling away from me but her eyes still connecting to mine from across the stage)_

_Rachel:_

_I hear your voice now_

_You are my choice_

_Now the love you bring_

_Heaven's in my heart_

_At your call _

_I hear harps_

_And angels sing_

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I can't live my life_

_Without you_

_Finn:_

_I just can't hold on_

_Rachel:_

_I feel we belong_

_Finn:_

_My life ain't worth living_

_If I can't be with you_

_Both:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop…then tell me just what_

_Will I do_

_Cause I just can't stop loving you_

_Finn:_

_At night when the _

_Stars shine_

_I pray in you I'll find_

_I love so true_

_Rachel:_

_When morning awakes me_

_Will you come and take me_

_I'll wait for you_

_Finn:_

_You know how I feel_

_I won't stop until_

_I hear your voice saying_

"_I do"_

_Rachel:_

"_I do"_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_Finn:_

_This feeling's so strong_

_Rachel:_

_Well my life ain't _

_Worth living_

_Both:_

_If I can't be with you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop….._

_Then tell me, just what_

_Will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel:_

_We can change all the world tomorrow_

_Finn:_

_We can sing songs of yesterday_

_Rachel:_

_I can say, Hey…Farewell_

_To sorrow_

_Finn:_

_This is my life and I,_

_Both:_

_Want to see you for always_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel:_

_No, baby,_

_Oh!_

_Both:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel:_

_If I can't stop!_

_Finn:_

_And if I stop…._

_Both:_

_No_

_Finn:_

_Tell me just what will I do?_

_(Rachel: What will I do)_

_Rachel:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Finn:_

_Hee! Hee! Hee!_

_Know I do Girl!_

_Both:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Finn:_

_You know I do_

_Both:_

_And if I stop…_

_Then tell me, just what_

_Will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rach runs into my arms at the end of the song and I pull her into a kiss. I take her hand and pick her up. I put her on top of the piano. "Finn what's going on?" she asks me. I take her hand. "Okay, I've never really been any good with words so forgive me if this speech is terrible. Rach I love you, I will never stop loving you- like the song says I just can't stop loving you. And I'm going to keep loving you for the rest of my life- as long as you'll let me. So, Rach, will you marry me?" I ask her._

_I open the ring box to reveal her ring- a gold ring with a diamond in the centre and two pear shaped sapphires on either side. She is quiet for a moment but then a smile appears across her face._

"_Yes" she says. _

_I slide the ring onto her finger and then lean forward to kiss her and she grabs my hand and pulls me onto the piano._

"_Brad can you leave?" I ask, gesturing to the door._

"_So shall we celebrate our new engagement?" Rach asks me, giving me a strong, hard kiss on the lips._

"_You bet" I say._

_And I kiss her back._

_A/N: The song used in this chapter was I just can't stop loving you- Glee Cast Version._

_Review? Please, I really would like to get some more reviews for this story._

_NEXT TIME: A rainy proposal (if you've heard taylor swift's song fearless then you'll kinda know the idea behind this one)._


	7. A Rainy Day Proposal

Proposal 7: A Rainy Day Proposal

_A/N: Again, please if you do read this review it- don't be silent readers, be noisy readers!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter nor do I own any of the other songs that appear in this story- all rights go to owners. I don't own glee either as much as I wish I did._

_18__th__ January 2013_

_Finn's POV_

_It's raining. Rach's favourite weather. I asked her why once and she said "Good things happen when it rains". And she was right. The first time we had sex it rained, the first time we kissed it rained. And now I was going to propose to Rach. And it was raining! That was the best sign in the world._

_Rachel's POV_

_It's raining. I love the rain- everything good happens when it rains. It was raining on my 2__nd__ birthday and I saw my first broadway show- it was Funny Girl. When I first saw Finn, it was raining. The opening night of West Side Story (and the first time I had sex with Finn) it was raining. So today I was very excited because rain means good things and something good was gonna happen today I could feel it._

_Finn's POV_

"_Honey I'm home" Rach calls from the doorway. "Don't take your coat off, we're going out" I call back to her. "Where?" she asks as I walk over to her a surprised look on her face. "In the rain" I tell her. Her face lights up and I can see her infectious smile spreading across her face. You can't help but smile when Rach smiles- her smile could light a room I swear. _

_Rachel's POV  
_

_We run outside into the rain. I can feel it on my face, plastering my hair down. I love it! I grab Finn's hands and start pulling him round in a crazy dance. He leans towards me and kisses me. "I love you" he says to me. "I love you too Finny" I say. I break away from Finn and spin in a circle with my arms facing upwards. Finn grabs one of my arms and pulls me into a hug. "I wanna sing something for you- but I'd like you to dance with me. Please?"I ask him. "Hey, what's a rainstorm without a dance and a song" he says. "Touché" I laugh and grab him round the waist. I begin to sing._

_Rachel:_

_There's somethin' bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it (I quickly pull a camera out of my pocket and take a photo of me and Finn dancing together in the rain before resuming the song)_

_Cause I don't know how it get's better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in my doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

_It's fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it get's better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_I finish singing and Finn twirls me in a circle. He then picks me up in a bride style carry and kisses me. I grab my camera and take a quick shot._

"_Hey what's with the camera?" Finn asks me putting me back on the floor. "Well this is an amazing night and I want to remember it forever. "Good, I want you to". _

"_Why?" I ask him. He gets down on one knee and brings a black box out of his pocket. Inside is the most beautiful silver ring with a heart shaped ruby stone in the middle and diamonds on either side. I take a quick snap with the camera. "Rach can you give the camera to me for a second?"he asks me. I hand it over. "Rach, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asks. "Yes" I say, raindrops running down my cheeks (see good things happen when it rains). He puts the ring on and takes a photo of me wearing it for the first time. I pull him in for a kiss and grab the camera off him. We kiss and I take the photo. "Our first kiss as an engaged couple" I say._

"_And now we'll always remember it" Finn says pointing to the camera._

"_As if we'd ever forget" I say and pull him in for another kiss._

_Once again, it had rained and a good thing had happened. No scratch that, it had rained and an amazing thing had happened!_

_And I will always remember it as the best rainstorm EVER!_

_A/N: The song used in this chapter is Fearless- Taylor Swift._

_Review? (again I really would appreciate if you do read then could you review please?)_

_NEXT TIME: A Beach Proposal_


	8. Beach Proposal

Proposal 8: Beach Proposal

A/N: Again if there is anyone reading this- be a noisy reviewer!

15th July 2013

_Finn's POV_

_It was the summer holidays and Rach and I were heading up to Montauk- our summer haunt. "It's gonna be the greatest summer ever!" Rach yelled as she came out of our house with her luggage. "Your luggage mam" I say putting on a fake british accent. "Why thank you kind sir" Rach replies using the same fake british accent. I throw my suitcase into the back, we get into the car and I start the engine. "Montauk here we come!" Rach yells throwing her arms up in the air. She's so cute when she's excited._

_Rachel's POV_

_We arrive in Montauk in the early evening and after our dinner Finn mysteriously rushes off somewhere. I wonder where he's gone?_

_Finn's POV_

_I finish lighting the final candle and look up to admire my handiwork. The beach looks great, the candles making an aisle up the beach and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Now all that's left is to ask Rach to marry me- yes that's right today is the day Finn Hudson proposes to the love of his life for the 2__nd__ time (hopefully she says yes this time- unlike when I asked her in senior year)!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Finn's been out for a while so I head down to the beach to look for him. I find him walking along the edge of the sea. I tap him on the shoulder and he jumps. "Hey, mystery man where've you been?". "Planning a special surprise for you, my very own star". "Ahh sweet" I say and kiss him. "So what's this surprise?" I ask. "All in the good time, angel, all in good time" he says following the mystery man look. He pulls out his guitar. "Now I haven't played this in a while so forgive me if I'm rusty". "What's the guitar for?" I ask him. "I'm gonna sing for you Rach, and the guitar is for accompaniment. "Okay" I flick my shoes off and sit down on the sand. Finn starts to sing._

_Finn:_

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_I thought love was more or less a givin' thing_

_The more I gave the less I got_

_What's the use in trying?_

_All you get is pain_

_When I needed sunshine I got rain_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Love was out to get me_

_Now that's way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Oh then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Yes I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_He finishes the song and I kiss him. "So you're definitely a believer now right?" I ask him. "Babe, I found you, of course I'm a believer". I lean over and kiss him again. "You're the greatest Finn Hudson" I say. "You're not too bad yourself Rachel Berry". I hit him for saying "not too bad". He laughs and says "Just kidding- you're the hottest girl ever Rach" he says. "That's better" I say and kiss him again._

_Finn's POV_

"_So since I sang for you, would Ms Berry kindly do me the honor of singing for me?" I ask Rach. "Gladly Mr Hudson". She tells me what song to play and I start to play as she starts to sing._

_Rachel:_

_You've got magic inside in your fingertips_

_Its leaking out all over my skin_

_Everytime that I get close to you_

_You're making me weak with the way you_

_Look through those eyes_

_But all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Yeah, oh I need you_

_I remember the way that you move_

_You're dancing easily through my dreams_

_It's hittin' me harder and harder with all your smiles_

_You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss_

_But all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch _

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Oh baby I need you_

_To see me, the way I see you_

_Lovely, wide awake in_

_The middle of my dreams_

_But all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_All I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Yeah, oh, da, da, da, do do do do do_

_Ah, I…..I need you_

_We both finish at the same time and I pull her into me and kiss her. The stars are out, the candles are lit and it's the perfect time for me to propose. I bend down on one knee. Rach looks at me with a surprised look on her face- yes she was surprised!. I pull the ring box out of my pocket to reveal the gold ring with the big diamond in the centre, two sapphires either side and two more diamonds either side of the sapphires. I can see Rach's mouth drop wide open when she sees the ring. "Rach, I love you. Will you marry me?" I ask.. "Yes" she replies instantly. I slide the ring onto her finger and she pulls me into a kiss._

"_Best vacation ever Mr Hudson" she says to me._

"_I couldn't agree more, soon to be Mrs Hudson" I reply._

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter are I'm a Believer- The Monkees and Magic- Colbie Caillat._

_REVIEW?_

_NEXT TIME: A karaoke proposal_


	9. Karaoke Proposal

Proposal 9: A Karaoke Proposal

A/N: Please, if you're reading this- review!

_18__th__ December 2014_

_Finn's POV_

_It was Rach's 20__th__ Birthday and we had rented Planet Rose for a private party including my parents, her dads, her mom and all of New Directions. We had planned it as a surprise for her and I had an even bigger surprise- I was gonna propose to her (and hopefully she said yes this time!). _

_Rachel's POV_

_I checked my black sparkly, thin strapped dress with the white bow and white hem in the mirror one last time before leaving the apartment I shared with Finn to go to Planet Rose. Apparently Finn had a surprise for me there. I pulled up in my car, surprised to see that although it was a Saturday night, the place was deserted. I opened the door and walked in- I turned the light on. "SURPRISE" I heard as all my friends and family popped out from behind furniture. The entire room was decorated with gold stars and there was a banner saying "Happy Birthday Rach" on it. I run up to Finn and kiss him. "Were you surprised?" he asked. "Definitely" I say smiling at him. He has such amazing ideas!_

_Finn's POV_

_We finished dinner and it was time for our evening entertainment- ie the karaoke machine was brought out. "Ok guys how about the birthday girl goes first?" I say nodding to Rach. "Ok" she says and comes up to the stage. "This is dedicated to all the members of New Directions. You guys are amazing and we really are one big extended family". As if to prove her point all the new directions members linked hands as we listened to her sing. _

_Rachel:_

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is that things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side _

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are _

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can't I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of one big plan?_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one you and I_

_We are like earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

_Rach finishes her song and all the members of New Directions run up to the stage and have a group hug._

_Rachel's POV_

_It is a little later in the evening and the karaoke is in full swing- all the songs revolving around friendship somehow. "Me next" says Quinn. "This song is dedicated to Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, my best friends" she says and starts to sing._

_Quinn:_

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you where you want to go_

_And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you chose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this, is my wish_

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret_

_And you help somebody every chance you get_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake_

_And you always give more than you take_

_But more than anything, yeah, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that want it _

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this, is my wish_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this, is my wish_

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

_Quinn comes down off stage and over to me, Britt and Santana. "I love you guys" she says. We have another group hug (there have been a lot of those tonight!). "We love you too" we reply._

_Finn's POV_

_This is it! The single most, important performance of my life. "We have one more performance, it's from me to Rach and I want you to listen carefully cause I mean every word". I begin to sing._

_Finn:_

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you _

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me _

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Say you will _

_Marry me_

"_Rach could you come up here?" I see her nervously approach the stage and this does nothing to calm my racing heart. When she reaches me, I take her hand and get down on one knee. I hear the loud intake of breath from everyone in the room. "Rach I dedicated that song to you and I meant every word. You're love of my life and I've known it from the moment I first saw you. You're my soulmate, you're my other half and the only girl I've ever been crazy about. So today I would like ask to you if you would be my Mrs Hudson?" I ask. I wait for what feels like minutes for her answer, but it was only seconds. "Yes" she says immediately. I open the ring box and slide the silver ring with the three tanzanite stones onto her finger. I hold up her left hand to show the engagement ring to our friends. "We're officially engage I yell". Our friends and family set off the party poppers. And Puck yelled "About time!". Rach and I laughed and kissed. And in that moment everyone else in the room vanished and it seemed like it was only the two of us in the world. _

_It was perfect._

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter were We are One- Lion King 2, My Wish- Rascal Flatts and Marry Me- Train. All rights go to owners of songs, I don't own any of them or any other song I use in any of my stories. _

_Review? Please?_

_NEXT TIME: The Central Park Proposal_


	10. The Central Park Proposal

Proposal 10: The Central Park Proposal

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!

_24__th__ December 2014_

_Finn's POV_

"_Rach hurry up, we have to go!" I yell into our room. "Coming, coming" she yells. It was Christmas Eve and I was taking Rach to Central Park for a special surprise. She comes out of the room, wearing a long, black strapless dress. She does a twirl for me. "You like?" she asks. "I always like" I say leaning forward and kissing her. "Well shall we go?" she says. "We shall" I say and offer my arm. "You are such a gentleman Finn Hudson" she says and takes it. "I know" I said giving Rach my sexy smirk. "Well someone has a high sense of his own importance" she says but there's a glimmer in her eye and she kisses me. "Just kidding, you'll always know how important you are to me".I kiss her back and we leave the apartment._

_Rachel's POV  
"So where are we going?" I ask Finn, wondering where Finn's going to take me. "Central Park, I have a surprise for you". "Oh good, I love Central Park- especially when it's covered in snow". We grab a taxi and arrive at Central Park. "So where are we going now?" I ask Finn, excited about his surprise. "Well that's our ride over there" he says pointing to a horse and carriage. "You, Mr Hudson are amazing". "Why, thank you Ms Berry" he says helping me into the carriage. He puts a blanket over us and whispers the destination to the driver. I can't wait to see what he has planned!_

_Finn's POV_

_We pull up to the lake and I help Rach out of the carriage. "Dp you like?" I ask her. "LIKE? I love" Rach says. And it does look pretty special. The lake is completely surrounded by a blanket of snow."It would be a shame to waste this beautiful landscape with no song" says Rach. "My thoughts exactly" I say and tell her the song I had planned for us to sing. Rach starts the song._

_Rachel:_

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way_

_Finn:_

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong _

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

_Both:_

_And if only they can feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

_Rachel's POV  
_

"_That was a great song" I say to Finn once we've finished singing. "Oh and for the record, you are the bravest, strongest, smartest person I know Rach" he says to me. "Why thank you Mr Hudson" I say and kiss him. I then pick up a snowball and throw it at him. "Hey" he says. He picks up another snowball and throws it at me. Pretty soon we are in a fully fledged snowball fight. After a while running around and throwing snowballs at each other we collapse into the snow. "This was a great surprise- Central Park is so lovely when it's covered in snow" I say to Finn. "Well Central Park is one of our favourite places in New York and I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas Eve here". "Yeah then Santa can deliver our presents" I say to Finn- even though he knows I don't believe in Santa anymore. "Well babe, Santa can give you a present right now if you want it". "Oh yeah I want my present". I am expecting him to kiss me- sex is usually my present to Finn not his present to me. Instead he brings out a ring box. "What's this?" I ask him. "A promise" he says opening the box. Inside is a heart shaped sapphire ring with two square shaped diamonds on either side and on a silver band. "Rach, this is my Christmas gift to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way too. Rachel Berry, will you marry me? he asks. "Yes, Finn Hudson, I will marry you" I say. He slides the ring onto my left ring finger and I kiss him. "I love you so much"._

"_I love you too Rach" he says._

_And he kisses me back._

_A/N: The song used in this chapter is Love Will Find A Way from the Lion King 2. Again I don't own it- all rights go to Disney._

_Review? Please?_

_NEXT TIME: A San Francisco Proposal _


	11. A San Francisco Proposal

Proposal 11: A San Francisco Proposal

A/N: There's only 4 chapters left so please review before the end of this story!

11th May 2013

_Finn's POV_

"_Come on, Rach we need to go!" I yelled into our room in our NYC apartment. It was my 19__th__ birthday and I was taking Rach on a surprise weekend away to celebrate my birthday. She comes out of our room looking amazing as always in her red vest top and white shorts. "You know it's your birthday, shouldn't I be the one surprising you?" she asks hauling her pink suitcase out of our room. I swiftly grab it off her. "Nope. You know how much I love to surprise you, hon". "True, true. So let me guess you're still not going to tell me where we're going". "Nope" I say winking at her. Rach lets out a good natured groan and I laugh._

_Rachel's POV_

"_Are you really still not gonna tell me where we're going?" I ask Finn because he knows how much I hate waiting for surprises!. "Nope, you'll find out soon enough" he says, the look on his face showing that he knows how much it's killing me not knowing where I'm going. We arrive at the airport and Finn points to the departure board. "We're flight AK567" he says to me pointing to our flight. "San Francisco" I say confused. "Yeah, we're going to see the Golden Gate Bridge" I say. "Cool. We're off to Frisco!" I shout. "Are you sure you like it?" I ask her. "Are you kidding? San Francisco is the nicest city in California. And I'm with you. This is gonna be the best weekend ever!" I say. "Good" he says and kisses me. Man I love his surprises._

_Finn's POV_

_OMG I am so tired when the plane touches down in San Francisco but I am excited for my surprise for Rach. I hope she likes it._

_We hail a cab from the airport and I tell the driver to take us to the Golden Gate Bridge. It is about 8 in the evening- 11pm New York time. I am buzzing with excitement from my surprise for Rach and being in San Francisco- I love San Francisco, it's one of my favourite cities. We arrive at the bridge and I take Rach along it- up till the end where we can safely stand without being hit by cars!._

"_Woah, it's really beautiful up here" says Rach standing at the edge of the bridge and looking out across San Francisco. "Yeah it is" I say, coming up and putting my arm around her. "So what did you bring me here for?" she asks me. "It's a beautiful place and I really wanted you to see it- however I did have an ulterior motive." I say. "Which was?" she asks me. "I wanted to serenade my beautiful girlfriend, looking out over one of the most beautiful cities in America" I say bringing my guitar out from behind my back. Rach smiles, leans over and kisses me. "Well I can't wait to hear it" she says leaning against the bars of the bridge. I focus on her beautiful face and begin to sing._

_Finn:_

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kick off the moss_

_Well a few of these verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

"_That was beautiful" Rach says. I kiss her. "Life is wonderful with you in the world- and it always will be". "Not as wonderful as my life is with you in the world" Rach says to me leaning forward and kissing me. "I love you Finn" she says to me. "I love you too Rach" I say to her._

_I sense that this is the right moment so I bend down on one knee. Rach looks at me shocked- "Finn?" she asks inquiringly. I open the box to reveal the ring. "This is a claddagh ring" I say showing the silver ring with the sapphire heart and with each side bending to create hands. "If you wear the heart facing inwards it means your heart belongs to someone, if you wear the heart facing outwards it means your heart is free" I explain. "It's beautiful, but why?" she asks. "I love you Rach, will you marry me?" I ask. "YES!" she yells jumping up and down. I slide the ring onto her left finger, making sure that the heart is facing inwards. "My heart will always belong to you Finn" she tells me. "And my heart will always belong to you Rach" I say back, leaning forward and kissing her._

_I love San Francisco but not as much as I love Rach. I will never love anything as much as my FIANCEE (man it feels good to say that) Rachel Berry. She is the love of my life. _

_A/N: The song Finn sang in this chapter was Your Song- Elton John- again I don't own the song, all rights go to Elton John._

_Review? Please?_

_NEXT TIME: The Kiss that missed proposal style_


	12. The Kiss that missed proposal style

Proposal 12: The Kiss that missed- proposal style

A/N: Please review!

24th May 2012

_Finn's POV_

_It was our 1 year anniversary- it had been a year since we got back together at Nationals (the infamous kiss that missed- I still don't think anyone in New Directions has forgiven us for that!) and I was taking Rach out for a special surprise. "Rach you ready to go?" I call. She comes out of our room. "Of course, I want to find out your surprise" says Rach. I laugh and take her hand. "Then let's go" I say as we leave the apartment._

_Rachel's POV_

"_Is the blindfold really necessary?" I moan, scratching at the black scarf that was tied round my eyes. "Yes, I want it to be a complete surprise" said Finn. I try to hit him but because I can't see I miss. Finn laughs. "Hey that's mean" I whine. "Sorry honey, it was just quite funny, forgive me?" he asks. "Naturally" I say. He helps guide my face towards his mouth and we kiss. I hear the brakes of the cab squeak. "Are we here?" I ask. "Yes we are". He helps me out of the cab. "I'm ready can you take the blindfold off now?" I ask Finn. "Yes" he says pulling the scarf away from my eyes. "It's the nationals theatre. You're recreating when we got back together aren't you?" asks Rach. "Yes" Finn says. I lean over and kiss him. "You're amazing, you know that right?" I tell him. "Thanks honey, you're amazing too" he says. He takes my hand and we head towards the theatre._

_Finn's POV_

_We walk onto the stage and there is nothing but us and the piano. "So what now?" Rach asks me. "Oh I think you know" I say to her. "Yeah I do" she says going over to the man at the piano and telling him the song. We head to opposite sides of the stage and we start to sing._

_Both:_

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close but so far apart_

_I close my eyes and look away_

_That's just because I'm not ok_

_Rachel:_

_But I hold on_

_Both:_

_I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

_How long do I fantasize?_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

_Finn:_

_But I hold on_

_Both:_

_I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or we will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_(Rachel: Tear down all the walls)_

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_(Finn: Only be pretending)_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

_Rachel's POV_

_We finish the song standing directly opposite each other (we had made our way across the stage to each other during the song) and in a strange sense of déjà vu, exactly like last year we ended the song in a long kiss. "Exactly like a year ago" I say when I finally pull away. "Well that was the idea" Finn says. "In fact I have one more surprise for you". "Oh yeah what is it?" I ask. Finn bends down on one knee. "Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god" I yell realising what Finn is doing. He opens a box to reveal a beautiful heart shaped sapphire engagement ring, with small diamonds all around it (also creating a heart shape). It was on a silver band. "Rach, I love you so, so much. When I wrote that song for you it was because I didn't want to pretend that I didn't love you when I knew I really did. You have my heart always and I hope I have yours. So Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" he asks. I stand in shocked silence for a few seconds. "YES!" I shout, jumping up and down and I leap onto Finn, causing him to fall to the floor. "Well if you could let me get up then I could make it official" he says in between laughs. "Sorry, sorry" I say getting off him. He slides the ring onto my left ring finger. "It's beautiful- great choice" I tell him. "Why thank you Ms Berry" he says doing a mock bow. I kiss him. "You know you'll always have my heart as well right, honey" I say to him. "There wouldn't be any heart I'd rather have" he says._

_And with that I kiss him again._

_A/N: The song used in this chapter was Glee's original song Pretending. All rights go to song writers and owners of Glee._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Proposal at Sardi's_


	13. A Sardi's Proposal

Proposal 13: Proposal at Sardi's

_A/N: Please review!_

_24__th__ May 2013_

_Finn's POV_

_It had been 2 years. 2 years since Rach and I got back together and these last 2 years had been amazing. Sure we'd had our problems but we'd worked through them. "Rach, come on our reservations are for 8". "Ok coming" she calls back. She was wearing the exact same blue dress she wore on our date 2 years ago- it was like looking at the Rach from junior year again. "Are you ready to go?" I ask her. "Yup" says Rach, leaning uo to kiss me. "Are you still not gonna tell me where we're going?" she asks, tugging on my shirt sleeve. "It's our two year anniversary, you figure it out". I can see her brain whirling through the possibilities. "Sardi's?" she asks hopefully. "Got it in one, babe" I say kissing her._

_Rachel's POV_

_We arrive at Sardi's and it looks exactly the same as it did 2 years ago. "This is amazing Finn, thank you". "Oh the surprises aren't over yet" he says and gestures to a man who is standing on stage. "And for tonight's dinner entertainment everyone, may I present to you future broadway actress Ms Rachel Berry". The spotlight shines on me and for once I don't want it. "Finn, I can't do this. I'm not prepared" I say. "Yes you are, you've been performing your entire life, now go!" he says pushing me towards the stage. "Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I'm gonna sing Forever and For Always by Shania Twain"._

_Rachel:_

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_Want me when you hold me_

_I can still feel the words you whispered_

_When you told me_

_I can stay here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

_Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_Morning to your sweet face—always_

_Mmmm, baby_

_In your heart—I can still hear _

_A beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

_Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every _

_Morning to your sweet face—always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes—(I can still see the look of one)_

_I can still see the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_Else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can still see the love for me in your eyes _

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way _

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see the day_

_Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together for all our days_

_Wanna wake up every _

_Morning to your sweet face—always_

_Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together for all our days_

_Wanna wake up every _

_Morning to your sweet face—always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

_Finn's POV_

_Rach finishes her song and I go up to the stage and kiss her. "Was that I good idea of mine or what?" I ask. "Oh yeah it was great" she says and kisses me again. We go to eat. Later on we are surprised by a member of the restaurant staff. "Now we would like to ask the cute young couple at the back to sing a duet for us" he says. The spotlight focuses on us and both our mouths are wide open in shock. We walk slowly up to the stage. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry you heard me sing earlier". "And I'm Finn Hudson, her boyfriend". Everyone in the audience ahhs at this point. "We will be singing Cher and Peter Cetera's duet After All" we say. Rach begins the song._

_Rachel:_

_Well, here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We've tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_Finn:_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always brings me back to you_

_Both:_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be forever you and me_

_After all_

_Rachel: _

_When love is truly right, it lives from year to year_

_It changes as it goes and on the way it grows_

_But it never disappears_

_Both:_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be forever you and me_

_After all_

_Finn:_

_Always just beyond my touch_

_You know, I needed you so much_

_After all, what else is living for?_

_Both:_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be forever you and me_

_After all_

_Both:_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be forever you and me_

_After all_

_We finish the song and I sweep Rach into a kiss and I can hear the crowd at Sardi's awing. I take her hand and bend down on one knee. "Oh. My. God." I hear Rach say. I open the box to reveal an elegant heart shaped ruby with diamonds (also in a heart shape) surrounding it and 3 small diamonds on either side of the central heart. "Rachel Berry, I love you, more than words can say, more than any song can express. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So will you marry me?" It only takes her a few seconds to reply. "YES" she says. I slide the ring ontp her finger and she leaps onto me, wraps her legs around my waist and we kiss. The entire room of Sardi's erupts in cheering. The waiter comes over with a bottle of champagne for us. "For you and your lovely fiancée" he says. He pops the cork and turns towards us- covering us in champagne. We kiss again and laugh at the sight of ourselves covered in champagne. _

_I couldn't have wished for a better anniversary._

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter were Forever and For always- Shania Twain and After All- Cher and Peter Cetera. All rights go to owners of songs. _

_Review? Please- there are only 2 chapter left!_

_NEXT TIME: The airplane proposal_


	14. Airplane Proposal

Proposal 14: An Airplane Proposal

A/N: Please review!

_21__st__ August 2014_

_Finn's POV_

_Rach and I were off on holiday and I had big plans. We were going to join the mile high club- but not the kind you're thinking. We were going to join the mile high club of couples who had become engaged on an airplane. Yes I was gonna propose to Rach! And I was excited as hell. _

_Rachel's POV_

_Finn and I are going on holiday but yet again he won't tell me where we're going. I think Finn loves surprise way too much! But they're always good. We drive to the airport and by this point I'm nagging Finn so much that he just blurts out where we're going. "We're going to San Francisco okay" he says. I hug him and jump in the air. "Yay, San Francisco is awesome" I say. "Not as good as New York but still awesome" I say. "Okay shall we go?" Finn asks offering his arm. "We shall" I say._

_Finn's POV_

_We are about half an hour from landing when the air hostess made the announcement. "Now we have a special performance from a Mr Finn Hudson". Rach looks at me curiously. I try to look secretive and sexy and I walk up the aisle to the air hostess with the mic. "Thanks, I'll take it from here" I whisper into her ear. "Okay I'm dedicating this song to my amazing girlfriend Rachel, she's the brunette, third seat on row 26. I love you Rach. This is for you". _

_Finn:_

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if I saw you crying?_

_And would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away your pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away your pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away your pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away your pain_

_(I can be your hero baby)_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

_Rachel's POV_

_I walk up the aisle of the plane and I kiss Finn. "That was beautiful, hon" I say. "Not as beautiful as you, my darling" he says to me. "Awww, that's so sweet!" I say to him and kiss him again. "I have a surprise for you" he says. "Oh yeah?" I ask. He bends down on one knee. I stand in shocked silence for a minute. He opens the ring box to reveal the most beautiful ring. It was just a plain silver ring with a star shaped diamond but it was… me. "A star for my star. I love you Rach. Will you marry me?" he asks. "Yes" I say, jumping up and down and hugging him. "I love you" I say. "I love you too Rach" he says sliding the ring onto my left ring finger. _

_I look down at my ring. "This is without a doubt the best star I have ever been given- bar my star which you named after you"._

_Finn replies simply. "You are the best star I have ever been given Rach". We kiss._

_A/N: The song used in this chapter was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. All rights go to owner._

_Review? Please the next chapter is the last one and I'd like to get some more reviews!_

_NEXT TIME: Proposal at the Tony's_


	15. Proposal at the Tony's

Proposal 15: Proposal at The Tony's

15th June 2019

_Rachel's POV_

_This was it! It was happening. I had been nominated for a tony award- at the age of 25. Admittedly I had gone a little off plan and had sex before I had won my first tony award but still! Tonight was my night! _

_Finn's POV_

_This was the night Rach had been waiting for since she was 2 years old. She had been nominated for a tony in one of her favourite roles and I was determined to make this night special for her. I had ordered several surprises starting with white roses- Rach's favourite flowers. "Honey, it's time to go, I have a surprise for you". Those 6 words bring Rach running straight out of her room in our NYC apartment. Her dress was a beautiful, strapless full skirt hot pink dress with a white bow. Her hair was down and curled. "You look stunning". "Thank you honey. I'm so nervous!" she says. "Don't be you were born for this Rach" I say. "Aww you're sweet, now where's my surprise" she asks. I laugh and produce the white roses from behind my back. "White Roses, my favourite. Thank you Finny" she says. "Well I have more surprises for you. The next one's downstairs". I take her hand and we run downstairs together._

_Rachel's POV_

_We go downstairs and I see Finn's 2__nd__ surprise. "A horse and carriage to the ceremony. Finny if it's possible I think I love you more" I say and kiss him. We break away from the kiss and Finn says "I guess it's possible". We get into the carriage and snuggle together. A little while later we arrive at the Radio City Music Hall. "You ready for this?" I ask Finn. "Definitely" I say. We get out from the carriage and turn to face the paparazzi. "And here we have Rachel Berry one of tonight's nominees and her drop dead gorgeous boyfriend Finn Hudson, a music teacher at a local New York arts school for disadvantaged kids. Mr Hudson is notable for his work for Change For Kids & for the Gay, Lesbian and Straight Education Network as his brother is gay. Miss Berry is a supporter of All Stars Project Inc and also runs her own charity The Rachel Berry Performing Arts Foundation- to give all children the opportunity to be part of the arts. Mr Hudson is also involved in this charity. Don't Mr Hudson and Miss Berry make a wonderful couple?" the news man asked. A chorus of "YES" came from the audience and me and Finn both laughed. "Kiss" the paparazzi yelled. Finn pulls me into a kiss and we kiss for several minutes with cameras flashing in our faces- Finn as a true gentleman let me face the camera. Once that debacle's over we enter. It's finally here!_

_Finn's POV_

_My next surprise awaits Rach inside. I point her over to our table and she screams. "FINNY, YOU GOT EVERYONE HERE!" she yells jumping up and down seeing that I have managed to get the entirety of our families and the whole of New Directions are here. "Thank You" she whispers in my ear. "You're welcome" I whisper to her. My next surprise comes with her meal. Everyone else has fancy schmancy inedible meat dishes but for Rach there is a plate of spaghetti and vegan meatballs. "Finn Hudson you are just too incredible for words" she says. "Why thank you Ms Berry" I reply. The presenter of the show announces Rach's category. "The nominees for Best Actress in a musical are:_

_Jackie Burns- Elphaba, Wicked_

_Rebecca Faulkenberry- Mary Jane Watson, Spider Man Turn off the dark_

_Tracy Shayne- Roxie Hart, Chicago_

_Sherrie- Ashley Spencer, Rock of Ages_

_And_

_Rachel Berry- Maria, West Side Story_

_And the winner is…_

_Rachel Berry, West Side Story_

_We all cheer very loudly for Rach. We all knew she'd manage to win a tony one day. I kiss her before she goes up to the stage. "Love you" she says quickly before making her way up to the stage. "Wow, I really don't know what to say so I'm just going to sing instead- this song is particularly for my boyfriend Finn who is the most amazing guy in the world"._

_Rachel:_

_Lately when I look into your eyes_

_Baby I fly, you're the only one I need in my life_

_Baby I don't know how to describe_

_How lovely you make me feel inside_

_You give me butterflyz _

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflyz_

_You give me butterflies_

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflies_

_It seemed the likely thing_

_From the start you told me yeah, I would be your queen_

_But never had I imagined such a feeling_

_Joy is what you bring, I wanna give you everything_

_You give me butterflyz _

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflyz_

_You give me butterflyz_

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflyz_

_You and I are destiny_

_I know that you were made for me_

_I can't control it, it's drivin' me_

_Takin' over me and I,_

_You give me butterflyz _

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflyz_

_You give me butterflyz_

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflyz_

_You give me butterflyz _

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control it, I can't control it_

_You give me butterflyz_

_Have me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflyz, oh no, oh no_

_You give me something I just can't deny_

_Something that's so real_

_I just can't control the way I feel and don't feel_

_You give me something I just can't deny_

_Something that's so real_

_I just can't control the way I feel_

_Oh I never felt like this_

"_Finn, I know what it is you make me feel. It's love. And your love and faith in me is what helped me win this award so thank you". _

_A spot hits me and I know what I'm gonna do. I walk up to the stage and bend down on one knee. A spot hits Rach as well. I bring out from behind my back another white rose but this one has a diamond with petal shaped diamonds around it to make it look like a flower and the band is studded with diamonds. I untie the ring. "Rach, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I ask. "Yes" she says, happy tears falling down her cheeks. I slide the ring onto her left ring finger and kiss her. The audience cheers but that doesn't matter. All that matters is me and Rach._

"_I'm forever yours" I tell her._

"_Faithfully" she replies._

_A/N: Well that's it! Please review as this is the final chapter. The song was Alicia Keys- Butterflyz. All rights to her. I will be writing a new story called It Was Never Goodbye following Rachel and Finn after he puts her on the train to New York soon. _


End file.
